Don't Call Me That
by VforVendetta34
Summary: A Ragnarok Animation fanfic. Following orders from a teacher whom is most likely insane, a mage struggles against her own wills to attend her teacher’s. But will her friends stand by and watch? IrugaTakius or.. AssassinMage


**Don't Call Me That**

**Chapter I **: _That Isn't my Name_

Disclaimer : IF I DID, I would make Takius…… uhm spoiler alert…… closed your eyes yet?

……… :coughalivecough: ………….

Right, so don't blame me if I spoiled it for you. Heh heh.

A/N : This doesn't take place in the end, for Lenne is devastated at the end. I'm basically bending the whole season to make it my own X3.

Pairings : This is a Takius centric fic XD (don't worry, everyone else is as major) so I decided that Iruga went best with her. Hehe. Ah uh Judia? Yeah well she hogged him enough in the anime. :shifty eyes:

* * *

. 

The sun glimmered as it sent out its ray prowling lowly on the surface of the planet. Soon it would set as the moon would rise and let darkness reign for endless hours until sunup.

A particular group of travelers had set out to Prontera early in the morning, in hopes of gathering information about this "monster," that terrorized the surrounding areas of the village.

Rumours said that it swallowed a person's soul before sending it to the realm of the abyss where it would forever lay in pain for the rest of existance. After knowing this, none of the party members allowed this to slip out of their mind before they vanquished it once and for all.

They were the fighters of justice! None could make them back down from any offer…… They were invincible…… They were-

"I'm gonna die!" groaned Maya as her steps became more and more heavier, "Let's get some rest."

"She's right, if we keep this up, I think my legs will explode……" Judia's head rested on the shoulder of the emotionless assasin whom she travelled with. He too, seemed a bit weary of the journey travelled today as Roan nodded in agreement.

The party soon made their way into a clearing in the forest. The dull crickets and low moans from nearby monsters alerted them that someone had to keep watch overnight. But this was to be decided later on.

"Roan! Can you make the fire?" Yuufa's sudden job-giving came into play, "and my feet hurt! And-" So went on the alcolyte. The swordsman just smiled to himself and sighed. Atleast this was the first step to a love relationship right?

Well wrong, but it could be a first.

Time passed slowly. Darkness now settled pleasantly over the fields letting most of the creatures slumber. Yet some stayed awake as it were their morning call. That night, after arguing the next night-guard, Takius slowly raised her hand and let herself be elected as the one-whom-will-not-sleep-at-all-this-night. She didn't mind much, only the lack of sleep nipped at her mind.

That last encounter with Takius' friends from Geffen had slightly put the party's members to a pause-and-ponder moment. The second they heard that dog/person call her Catherine at first made Roan raise an eyebrow in question. Even if it was their 2nd visit to Geffen, Roan couldn't keep himself from wondering why exactly Takius wanted to go back when danger lurked there. Or so they've heard many times from wondering travelers they happened to meet on their way to various places. Maybe it was the fact that someone very important lived there? He'd never know.

The fire slowly burnt away, crackling as the flames ate up the blackened wood. Everyone except one remained awake, watching…… or rather listened to the flames and monsters walk past their area. They probably waited for their cue until the last member of the party fell asleep, but that case was not happening.

"Takius……"

The mage slowly looked up at the assassin whom she thought fell asleep hours ago, "hai?"

"Back in Geffen……" he slowly said, finally opening is eyes to gaze back at the blindfolded women, "why did…… that woman call you Catherine?"

Iruga could tell Takius tensed up, as it seemed that he had struck a nerve. Lowering his gaze back to the mesmerizing flames, the assassin slowly shook his head, "You don't have to answer. I didn't mean to be personal," truth be told, it wasn't exactly his question. There were so many things to ask her about that incident, where she seemed to be talking to someone that instantly disappeared when he had noticed Iruga there too……

A long pause now settled. Iruga knew this silence would let her escape from that question as he decided not to push it any further. She was bound to crack one day or another anyway. Friends were always there to listen.

* * *

. 

"Roan wake up! Roan!"

The swordsman snorted and rolled over to the other side to get more sleep but the girl at his side prevented that from happening.

"Roan!"

But he kept on sleeping like a log. A log that would soon be set fire by the alcolyte…… even if alcolyte's couldn't set people on fire, well you get the picture.

"Ah, Yuufa, lemme do this!" another female voice intervened as the swordsman snored loudly.

He couldn't hear the footsteps coming near, nor the water splashing in something…… until the cold and wet feeling gushed onto his head like a bucket of icy, cold water. Actually, it was a bucket of icy cold water.

"GAH!" Roan leaped up as he rubbed the top of his head, seemingly ridding himself of the coldness before staring at both girls, "J-Judia-san! Yuufa!"

"Yeah, that's our names. What? Oh this?" The hunter smirked as she swayed the bucket in front of the boy's dumbstruck face, "I think water's better than a hammer wouldn't you think so?"

Nothing but a gulp was earned from the boy as Judia smiled triumphantly. The other female alcolyte just giggled in the backround while trying to pack things up in the cart Roan was bound to carry around.

"Is everyone ready to go?" The mage brushed herself as she looked at the others whom all nodded simultaneously, "alright then, let's go."

The path was still full of nuisances like trees and angered monsters yet the party still managed to go through without much of a problem. The only tiresome thing was the walking part.

They stopped now and then for rest stops or small conversations with other travelers but their pace seemed to have swiftened especially with Takius as their lead.

"T-Takius-san! Why are we going-…… so fast?" Roan managed to gasp as he heaved the cart up another steep hill.

"We cannot waste time when the world is in chaos," her firm reply was reasonable yet tiring to hear many times in a row, "after all…… is this not what we embarked on a journey for?"

"Well yes……"

"Roan hurry up!" Yuufa slapped him in the back of his head while the alcolyte peacefully rode on the cart.

"Gack!"

"Ah, Maya chan's getting tired too! Hey you!" Running a little faster to catch up to the momentarily-leader, Maya basically ran at the other female's side with a glare, "don't think we don't care about this as much as you. What's getting you in such a hassle?"

Those two never actually got along ever since the incident at Geffenia. Yet a little mark of friendship had spread after that anyway.

"Nothing is."

"Oh yeah? Well you're making us suffer here!"

Takius suddenly halted in her tracks as the merchant tripped but maintained her composure. Roan on the other hand yelped, letting go of the cart which rolled back down the path with utmost speed. Iruga sighed as he saved the poor alcolyte along with the wooden handcart before it would crash into a tree.

"Why stop so suddenly!" Judia cried out, lifting herself up the muddy ground, "agh!" her falcon had landed abruptly beside his master, sending a wave of mud over her face.

The mage sighed and turned around facing the group, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," her words seemed forced, "I guess we could take a break here."

"Right and this time I'm leading this party!" the hunter complained, "Right Iruga?"

Iruga just gazed openly at the thick forest without a response.

Watching Takius sit quietly under a distant tree, Maya slowly muttered to Yuufa whom had settled down next to the aching swordsman.

"Don't you think she's been acting strange lately?" Maya's eyes narrowed but her voice held no hint of grudge, "I mean, why does she name herself Takius when her name's clearly something else?"

The poring she was holding close nodded in agreement along with a small, "Poring!" It wiggled its small pudgy-pink body in a cute manner.

"Yeah seriously! She's all isolated and dazed! I swear, it's like she has another world right beside her. Takius is often out-a-it nowadays, you know what I mean?" Judia sighed, taking out another baked potato, "she rushed into that tower for no particular reason, and just when we arrive, she collapses on the floor. Was she talking to anyone before we arrived at the top of the tower in Geffen?"

"Geffen……" Iruga slowly repeated to himself.

"Well…… it doesn't look like Iruga would know……" Yuufa gently shook the swordsman back and forth, hoping to get him awake anytime soon, "maybe she was looking for someone but that person wasn't there? That girl in a green dress with the dog was named Catherine, and she had called out to Takius by saying Catherine as well……" Yuufa pondered, "I wonder why Takius stiffened at the mention of that name……"

"Geez, that girl's seriously mysterious. I wonder what would happen if I called her Catherine……"

"Well I can't picture Takius whacking you with her staff then drown you in a river," Maya shrugged probably meaning to give it a try, "besides, who was she looking for in Geffen? Before she fainted, she said something with a teacher and being glad and all."

Yuufa breathed in the fresh air provided from the forest before looking up to the nearly-hidden sky, "I don't know."

* * *

_**Flashback

* * *

**_

Rumours said, monsters have been summoned in a certain mage school in Geffen from an anonymus person. Yet before Roan's party could even get there, the building in which used to be a school was almost completely destroyed.

"Takius-san! Wait!" Yuufa tried to stop the mage, but Takius didn't listen.

The mage ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the wreck, disappearing out of sight from her allies.

"Ah Yuufa! Agility Up!" Roan posed as the alcolyte elegantly casted the spell. Dashing towards his destination, the boy hadn't noticed the flight of stairs until……

The assassin sighed as Judia laughed her head off, "Iruga-kun! Look! He's flying!"

That was until gravity met ground.

"GAH!"

"Heal!"

And he was off again.

As soon as the swordsman screeched to a halt, his mouth gaped and his eyes were reduced to small pupils. The school was burning and the demon that was apparently tormenting the village was perched up high onto the peak of the library tower. It shrieked after noticing the new arrivals as it swooped down to greet them passionately with claws and a mouth bearing razor-sharp teeth. It looked like a hybrid of some sort. Perhaps part human, yet it's rotten skin and grotesque arm indicated it was an undead monster.

"Cold bolt!" The spell caster had already started to attack the Mutant Dragonoid as it descended with amazing speed.

Perfectly dodging the sharp icicles whom were destined to kill it, the hybrid roared before swinging its arm towards the magician, knocking the breath out of her lungs and sending her back atleast a couple of feet away. It dove down attacking Takius continuously as the mage yelled in agony each time sharp teeth sunk into her skin.

"Takius!" Roan yelled before getting hit himself. The monster was powerful…… but since it was an undead…… then……

"Holy light!"

A small light in the shape of a cross whacked the demon in the face as it roared. The Mutant Dragonoid clutched his eyes in pain as it flung the grotesque arm wildly around.

"Yuufa! Cast heal!"

The alcolyte nodded as Judia and Iruga proceeded to attack the mutant. Without further ado, Yuufa healed Roan and made her way towards Takius.

Kneeling beside the injured mage, the younger female grasped Takius' shoulder but to her surprise, it trembled.

"Takius-san are you alright!" she gently shook her shoulders but the mage refused to look at her. Instead it seemed like she was in another different world, talking to someone inexistant.

"Teacher…… why aren't you answering! Where are you?……"

"What teacher? Takius! Please let me heal you."

Abruptly standing up with much difficulty, the older female completely ignored Yuufa and concentrated on casting another spell.

Soon enough, a light blue aura surrounded the magician as dark clouds roamed the sky above her.

"Lightning…… Bolt!"

Crackles of lightning and thunder etched the sky as it struck the magician whom readily got a hold of its immense power before aiming it to the Mutant Dragonoid. Judia and Iruga both jumped back, away from the monster as they haven't expected such a sudden attack from a fallen ally.

The demon screeched in agony as it now had its attention on the two females standing a couple of meters away. Yuufa's eyes widened as Roan tried to rush over by their side but with a flap of the wings, the demon was now heading towards them at the speed of light. Clenching her teeth, Takius was prepared and willing to take this demon out if its misery.

"Frost diver!"

And just like that, it froze solid. Yuufa whom had her eyes shielded in fear slowly peekd out of the spaces from her fingers and sighed in relief. Iruga took the opportunity as Judia and Roan had. They all attacked at the same time, shattering the ice and the monster along with it into a million fragments.

Smiling at the victory, the sword-wielding boy grinned while holding his thumb up, "Good job Takius-san!……"

Opening his eyes, Roan noticed that he was holding his thumb up at no one. He shrieked in surprise, straining his neck to see where she has gone off to. Far away, he could see her run into the wrecked school, "gah! Ah! Uhm, let's follow her?"

Iruga nodded. He was the fastest runner from the group and ran after the mage, ahead of the others. Something wasn't right and whatever it was, he was sure that it had to be about someone Takius cared for.

Inside the school was mostly rubble from burnt walls, and charred stone. It was considerably a big building yet the hallways that led to different paths were short. Even the main corridor had only a single stairway at the end.

The pursuit wasn't very long as the assassin stopped once he reached the top floor. The staircase was hard to deal with, yet it looked nothing compare to the mess from this particular room he was standing in. Judging from the grand window with a mosaic of different colours, this was probably the room with religious beliefs of god, the church of the school.

Takius was there as well, breathing hard as her painful injuries throbbed on her side. Yet it didn't matter, she seemed too preocupied by the other individual in the room than her own pain.

"Zephyrus-sensei! You're…… safe……" Relief washed over the mage.

"Now, my dear Takius," a figure that loomed in the shadow of a wall grinned as his white teeth could be seen from the reflecting light, "Don't you think that I am able to take care of myself?"

"Y-yes, I just-"

"Ah, that is such a good girl. Coming to my aid after hearing such things from travellers……"

Takius smiled a bit before speaking once again, "Teacher…… that creature…… There aren't any near Geffen, what was it doing here?" her words were soft.

Iruga watched silently, confused at the same time yet unwilling to interrupt anything. He couldn't see who she was talking to, but there was someone clearly there, yet hidden in the thick darkness. Even the sun had hidden itself behind dark clouds making it darker than expected.

"It was a test sent from god."

"A test?"

"Yes, a test for us humans. An examination to see our strength and determination for this village. Or maybe even an experiment to see how much love we all have……" Iruga could pick up some insincerity in those words, yet chose to say nothing. For he would only cause trouble.

"I am happy to see that you and your friends were able to take care of it. You're becoming stronger Takius."

Iruga wasn't sure if that other man had noticed him. He could've sworn that he say reflecting eyes turned towards him.

At that moment, Roan and the others arrived with their weapon ready at hand. But they stopped once they saw Iruga as they too, became silent.

"Then…… if you're okay with it Zephyrus-sensei…… I'm glad……"

Takius dropped to her knees as her staff clanked noisily to the floor. The party watched her collaspse to the floor but Iruga swiftly caught her before any other injuries were caused from falling onto the hard stone ground. Looking up at that dark corner in the room, there was no one there…… That man had disappeared.

"Ah! What happened here!" Judia rushed to Takius' side as did everyone.

Iruga, not willing to spill anything if it were crucial, shook his head, "I don't know. We should get her to a safe place before the school collaspses on us."

"He's right! Let's go!" Roan nodded as they all retraced their steps until the dull light of a grey sky shone their path.

Many villagers and adventurers had come to congratulate them but as soon as they saw the injured and worn out party, a local Inn keeper had invited them into his dwelling. Maya accepted gratefully for the group and soon they were welcomed by the firmilar, warm inside of a cozy house.

Iruga held tightly onto the unconscius Takius as he had volunteered to carry her. Truth be told, he was probably the only one able to anyway. Given keys to their accommodations on the second floor, the assassin slowly and carefully made his way to a room to let Takius peacefully rest. As for the injuries part, Yuufa always took care of the people that were wounded and Maya provided the items necessary for it…… with charge of course.

Softly placing the female in his arms on top of the bed, Iruga couldn't help but wonder what her eyes really looked like under that blinker. He didn't even know if she was really unconscius or not, no one was able to tell how she felt. Emotions were often expressed by the eyes if words weren't playing the role, yet that piece of cloth hid those emotions deep inside this particular woman.

It was very tempting to untie that knot and let the blindfold slip off her face to reveal her true image, yet those immature temptations were unfortunately controlled by Iruga to our dismay.

Slowly closing the door behind him once on the other side, Maya came bounding to him with Yuufa at her side, "so? How is she doing?"

"She'll be fine."

Both of the girls nodded before entering the room.

To think about it, this party acted fairly well as a team. No one ever let anyone down.

* * *

. 

The stay was rather short as they departed the next day with an almost-perfectly-Takius. She seemed rather dazzed or somehow drifting off on her own little world at times, but that didn't hinder the party's spirit.

At the start of the long Geffen bridge, the party momentarily stopped to check if everything was there such as weapons and accessories. But as they were ready to depart again, a voice rang out stopping them.

"Catherine!"

The party turned around except Takius whom stopped dead in her tracks. Iruga had even noticed her tighten her grip on the staff.

There stood a woman in a green dress with a dog by her side that knew the words of a human. They had met before in their first visit in Geffen yet it seemed like Takius knew her from long ago.

"Catherine!" she yelled out again, this time with a darker voice as her brows furrowed.

"Hey who is she calling?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, no one here is named Catherine……" Yuufa looked around before her eyes stopped upon Takius. Even with the blinker, it seemed like the mage was angry about something.

"That isn't my name……"

Roan blinked as he looked back and forth from the green-dressed woman to the Takius who just muttered something.

"Uh, uh, did I miss something here?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Nah you're not the only one," Judis whispered as the tension increased dramatically. The awkwardness and breezy wind was threatning to make them explode under the pressure. All they needed now was a ball of hay that would roll across the street.

"Catherine, why are you so attached to him?" the woman in green called out again.

"Because he's the only one that cared when the world crumbled under my feet! Is that a sin?" darkly replied Takius.

The swordsman shrieked at the sudden outburst as he jumped behind Yuufa, "women are sure scary sometimes."

"I know evil when I smell it," the dog spoke in a motherly manner, "Catherine, we do not know of what he plans, but that creature. Who else would have summoned it?"

"So you're blaming Zephyrus-sensei too Maria-sama?" Takius' voice lowered as she turned away, "I thought you were grateful for master's forgiveness Catherine."

The green-robed lady apparently named Catherine as well chuckled, "he's become something beyond forgiveness Catherine."

Silence now reigned the peaceful area but it was soon broken by a departing mage. She walked away without another word as the party, dumbfounded, followed along leaving the talking dog named Maria and the lady in green.

* * *

**_End Flashback (Hey XD not my fault it's a super long flashback)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Yeah, isn't that other lady we met back there named Catherine too?" Roan quietly muttered as the path to Prontera slowly came to an end.

Takius trailed behind, probably thinking on her own again, oblivious to their conversation.

"Yeah I think so. Geez, her life's a puzzle," the archer gave a quick glance at the mage before sighing, "she's still in her little world if you ask me."

The journey continued as the conversation eventually worn out. It was already sun set once they arrived at the huge gate of Prontera, where most merchants dwelled for business.

It was quiet and peaceful, maybe had the rumours lied?

"I sense evil……" Iruga looked around cautiously, arms crossed over his chest, "Perhaps it has yet to come."

"Yeah, well all we could do is wait. Let's go to that inn again," Roan cheesily smiled.

Everyone nodded as Maya spoke up, "Ah you guys go ahead, I'll be in town negotiating."

"Yeah I need to go to the pet groomer," the blonde archer raised her arm so that her falcon could land.

"Alright then, we'll all meet at the inn then," taking a hold of Roan's arm, Yuufa dragged him to the nearest store while giddily pointing to jewelry.

Only Takius and Iruga now stood alone in the middle of Prontera beside a fountain. Without anymore words, the mage headed towards the Inn, now leaving Iruga to wander solitary.

* * *

. 

A/N: Note, the green dressed lady's name is actually Catolina, but you'll see why soon. I'm following the rules of the anime.

This must be the longest chapter I've ever written in my life for a fanfic. Hehehe, Lenne loves mysteries as she always makes them unfold towards the end. There are scarcely any fanfics on Ragnarok the Animation, and so I take responsibility in making some XD even if it features my favorite character the most. I also made another Ragnarok Animation fanfic (for those who are looking for them since there are BARELY any of this anime). I'm also challenging people to make some too! Lenne wants to read fics other than hers!

Now please Review, BUTTON! PRESS the BUTTON yesh? And get cookie!


End file.
